The Administrative and Communication Core will be responsible for the scientific and fiscal management of the Center. In addition to fiscal management, a major role of the core will be to insure the constant communication between investigators in the Center and the functioning of the cores. The administrative core will be involved in disseminating information within the Center, organizing regular meetings of the investigators and their trainees, and promoting communication between the Center and other clinical and basic investigators in Parkinson's disease in the US and internationally. The core will be responsible for all educational activities of the Center.